


The Letter

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione receives her Hogwarts Letter





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the Scribbilous! Forum at Checkmated.  Prompt:  **School's Out**  


* * *

Hermione Granger ran up to her mum, "School's finally out!"

"Why are you so cheery? You're usually upset when the holidays arrive."

"Odd things happened this year, Mum. I don't like it when kids look at me funny. "

"I'm sure at your new school you'll make new friends."

"I hope so."

As they arrived home, Hermione and her mum saw a brown owl descend toward the door. The owl dropped in a letter, and with soft howl flew away from view.

Filled with curiosity, Hermione hurriedly picked up the mysterious letter.

"What is it?" her mum asked, trying to read over her daughter's shoulder.

"It's for me." She tore the thick yellow envelope, and pulled out a letter which read:

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We’re happy to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor McGonagall will make a home visit to explain all the details, and answer all pertinent questions…_

"What?"

Hermione knew her mum was baffled, but so was she.

_A school for Witchcraft? Does that mean that I’m a wizard… no, a witch!_ That certainly explained the wart that had appeared on Jane’s face after the girl had made fun of Hermione.

Her mom kept repeating how this letter made no sense. "This has to be a joke."

Something told Hermione that this school was real. It was where she belonged; she had understood that almost instantly. She knew that her mum and dad needed to talk, to listen to whatever Professor McGonagall would say… but in the end they would understand it too.

Hermione knew that Hogwarts was where she was meant to be. More than ever, she was glad that school was out, she could now move on to her next adventure... one that could change her life.


End file.
